From the Lowest of the Low to Companions
by Hogaboom
Summary: Telapathic twins meet the doc rose and jack. wat could go wrong?


Chapter one

The birth of the telepathic twins

The mother cried in agony with every push and contraction knowing that she may not live to see her baby boy come into the world and grow to be a man to rival the fabled Jack Harkness.

Her husband the supposed father of her son stood by her side screaming in pain every time she squeezed his hand, he did not know that his wife, his lover, his best friend would soon be dead and he would be left to raise a child, her child.

Two hours passed and he was thrown out of the room, when the doctors knew that saving both the mother and the baby was not an option only one could survive and that had to be child.

Because this child was the last of this race, the last telepath that the universe would ever see.

Four years later: Two little girls dressed in ripped trousers and torn tee shirt with hair as black as night and faces as white and angelic as angels skipped hand in hand down the lane, their father yelling at them to slow down.

They stopped just staring at each other but not talking their eyes the only thing moving as if they were deep in conversation about something interesting.

Their father moved them apart from each other and as they stood there they looked up at him with questioning stares; and the first with the strangest colored eyes ever said

"Daddy, why?"

And the second one completed the sentence by saying

"You move…"

Then at the same time they turned their heads skywards and said in unison

"Us?"

The younger of the two by a mere two minuets turned her amber eyes to the east before looking at her sister and saying

"Pam, I think I hear'd daddy's thoughts"

Fourteen years have passed since the day the twins discovered their powers, or part of them.

On the same stretch of road that she had stood all those years ago, Elle turned her eyes skyward and then turned to her older sister, pointing to the east, and said although no earthly person heard it

"Someone's coming"

Elle stood next to her sister dressed in a servants dress torn and ripped in the skirt and above her cleavage. Her sister Pam stood in the same type of clothes but those a male servant would wear, they were staring up at the castle that had been their place of work since their tenth birthday.

They walked towards the castle and entered though the servants' entrance as was their custom.

Elle went towards the kitchen where she could already hear cook moaning about all the fuss for the 'special guests'.

Pam went up the stairs to attend to the new guests slicking back her short hair so that it resembled a servant boys instead of a teenage girls.

When Pam entered the room she saw two men and a lady clinging to the first mans arm

The second man walked towards Pam, touched her hair and looked her up and down before saying

"For a boy your kinda skinny!"

"Are you the Doctor?" She turned her gold eyes towards the woman "And are you 'Lady Rose'?"

The First man detangled his arm from the Lady's grip and walked up to Pam and said

"You must be the boy who is looking after us, I'm the Doctor this is Rose Tyler"

Pam bowed to the Doctor and then again to Rose and said

"This way Sir, Lady" gesturing towards the dinner hall

Te second man looked scandalized

"Umm Do you mind, manes Jack Harkness, Capitan Jack Harkness, don't ignore me I could get you a thrashing for your insolence."

Pam turned to Jack and said

"The king and queen were only expecting Lady Rose and Sir Doctor, not their servant. The kitchen is down stairs, please take servants stairs I'm sure my sister will look after you. If you enter the hall you do so at your own risk, you will get a lashing that even the good Doctor will not be able to prevent"

Jack moved towards Pam as if to strike her down, but Rose stood between them, shouting

"Jack honestly, He's only a child, barely twelve, he has his orders, he'd probably get a lashing himself if he disobeyed them"

Jack turned to the Doctor who gave a shrug of his shoulders and turned to Pam

"Show him to the kitchen and your sister, but if any harm comes to him I will hold you responsible"

When Pam entered the Kitchen with Jack behind her Elle walked up to the pair of them

"Is this him? Is it really…. Is it?"

Pam gazed at her sister with a look of disapproval on her face

"No dear this is his servant, Jack Harkness, or some strange name like that, give him food and find him something usefull to do"

"So "He's" up there?"

Pam rolled her eyes "Yes and I have to be his servant"

"You should have told them who you were!"

"And what good would that do? We could loose our Jobs and then we're totally fucked, we have to eat remember!"

Jack stared at the brother and sister, their eyes were moving as if they were in a deep conversation but no words were uttered

Elle stared at jack

"He's watching us you know, he thinks we're crazy!"

"We are though I've had to put up with your every thought for fourteen years that's enough to drive anyone bloody mad!"

"Don't swear, dad didn't like it and anyway ITS NOT POLITE!!!!!!"

Elle looks towards Jack again before turning to her sister with a sly smile on her face, her lips part and she says

"Now they can, sis so stop!!!!"

"Ummm" Jack began "Shouldn't that be bro?"

Elle pivoted on her heel so she was face to face with Jack, she pulled her 'brother' towards her ripping off his lose jumper to reveal a smaller t-shirt and points to her 'brother'

"Well those breasts are kinda outta place then aren't they?"

"Elle" began Pam "He says a word to 'them' and you can kill him"

"But Pam… he's soo cute"

Pam looked startled "Whatever I'm a boy and yes before you ask you did say that out loud, now what am I?"

"You're my brother and I hate you!"

"Good I have to get back to the good Doctor and his Missus"

"Don't you mean his…."

"Go on say it… I dare you!"

"I will in my head so No-one ca hear me"

"Except me you twat"

"Telling daddy on you, he said no swearing"

"Sod daddy he's not our real one anyway so does it really matter who you tell"

"Your mean!" sobbed Elle

"Now look" began Jack "You've gone and upset your sister!"

"Look you're a servant I'm higher in rank to you, you serve a doctor I serve 'the' price who could have you executed so just you remember your place"

Elle shot Pam a look

"Ok I wasn't going tell him our real position and what we are to the prince… I was just trying to sound a bit evil!"

"Don't Hurt Jack Pam, or you'll have me to deal with, now go and do your duty!" said Elle her eyes changing from amber to black

"Of course little princess would you like me to kiss your feet too? Said Pam bending to do said task

At that moment the head butler walked in grabbing Pam by the collar threatening to beat both the girls if they didn't resume their tasks

"Thanks I think you just saved me from your evil twin"

"Well she wouldn't have killed you, just tortured you a bit then let me heal you" Elle replied matter of factly

The Cook walked over wooden spatula in hand

"Flirting with guest's servants can be kept till after we have cooked and served the meal you little Hoare!" said the cook raising the Spatula

"Do… You…Understand?" she finished and with every word she hit Elle firmly across the back

Jack looked on powerless to do anything

"You," said the cook pointing to Jack "Strip your shirt and go and assist the spit boys with he hog, it is too heavy for the two of them on their own"

Jack looked to Elle as though she could help him she just shook her head wincing as every move jarred her pain ridden back before saying

"Do as she says you don't want a beating either, they're painful a lot worse for the boys, sometimes she uses the flat of the meat cleaver on the boys and if it has bean near the fire it hurts and leaves blisters"

"Thank you" Jack said simply, handing his shirt to her and trusting that she would put it somewhere safe he followed the cook towards the big fire and the spit boys


End file.
